The performance of biochemical processes is based in particular on the handling of liquids. Typically, this handling is carried out manually using aids such as pipettes, reaction vessels, active probe surfaces and laboratory equipment. These processes are already partially automated using pipette robots or special equipment.
Lab-on-a-chip systems (also referred to as chip lab) accommodate the entire functionality of a macroscopic laboratory on a plastics substrate no larger than the size of a plastics card. Lab-on-a-chip systems are typically made up of two main components. A test carrier contains structures and mechanisms for reacting the fluidic base operations (e.g. mixer), which can comprise passive components, such as channels, reaction chambers and pre-stored reagents, or also active components such as valves or pumps. The second main component comprises actuation, detection and control units. Such systems make it possible to carry out biochemical processes in a fully automated manner.
A lab-on-a-chip system is described for example in document DE 10 2006 003 532 A1. This system comprises a rotor chip which is provided to be rotatable with respect to a stator chip. The rotor chip can be coupled with the stator chip using fluidic channels for filling or emptying the rotor chip.